sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
Cartoon Network Studios
}} Cartoon Network Studios is an American animation studio owned by Warner Bros. Entertainment. Located in Burbank, California, the studio primarily produces and develops animated programs and shorts for Cartoon Network, but has also produced programs for its night–time programming block Adult Swim (Genndy Tartakovsky's Primal, their first full series, will premiere in fall 2019) and, beginning with J. G. Quintel's Close Enough some time in 2019, sibling cable channel TBS. The company has only produced two theatrically released films, The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) and Regular Show: The Movie (2015), where both films were distributed by its parent company, Warner Bros. Pictures. The actual animation production services for their productions is done overseas, mostly in South Korea at Digital eMation, Saerom Animation, Rough Draft Korea, and Sunmin Image Pictures, with pre-production and post-production being United States-based. History Cartoon Network Studios originated as a division of Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc. that focused on producing original programming for Cartoon Network, including What a Cartoon!, Dexter's Laboratory, Johnny Bravo, and The Powerpuff Girls. Following the merger of Hanna-Barbera's parent, Turner Broadcasting System with Time Warner, the Hanna-Barbera studio was folded into Warner Bros. Animation by its chief executive, Jean MacCurdy. After Hanna-Barbera merged into Warner Bros. Animation, Cartoon Network Studios was resurrected as a separate entity. In 2000, Cartoon Network Studios transferred its production offices to a new facility located at 300 N 3rd St in Burbank, California, which was the location of a former Pacific Bell telephone exchange."Latest News", Variety magazine, 1999 Former DiC and Nickelodeon employees Brian A. Miller and Jennifer Pelphrey have managed the company since it began production in 2000. In 2007, Cartoon Network Studios began its first foray into live action with the hybrid series Out of Jimmy's Head, and then its first fully live action project, Ben 10: Race Against Time and its sequel, Ben 10: Alien Swarm. The studio's first live action series Tower Prep would arrive in 2010. Former New Line Television reality producer Mark Costa was hired to oversee the projects and Cartoon Network Studios' new live action production company Alive and Kicking, Inc. Incredible Crew was the last series in that genre the studio produced for Cartoon Network. Despite the failure of live action on the channel, the studio's infrastructure was retained to produce live action fare for sibling programming block Adult Swim, identifying on-air as Alive and Kicking, along with two new companies (Rent Now Productions and Factual Productions), instead of using the Cartoon Network Studios banner. Filmography Former and current series Former/current shorts Successful pilots Failed pilots Other shorts This is a list of Cartoon Network Studios/Cartoon Network original shorts that were not pilots. Original movies/TV specials Theatrical films All the films are theatrically distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures See also * List of programs broadcast by Cartoon Network * Williams Street * Hanna-Barbera * Warner Bros. Animation * Cartoon Network Studios Europe, the European sister studio of the company. * Nickelodeon Animation Studio - the animation division of Nickelodeon, Nicktoons, and Nick Jr. * Disney Television Animation - the animation division of Disney Channel, Disney XD, and Disney Junior. References External links * * }} Category:Companies Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:American animation studios Studios Category:Entertainment companies based in California Category:Companies based in Burbank, California Category:Companies established in 1994 Category:Warner Bros. divisions